Zawsze wygrywasz, prawda?
by umenneske
Summary: Atsushi to wierny pies Cesarza, nawet gdy ten jest daleko. Czy w końcu zerwie swe łańcuchy?


Aka-chin jest najlepszy. Zawsze był i zawsze będzie w końcu zawsze wygrywa. Zawsze.

- ..Aka-chin.

Mruknąłem podczas rozmowy z Muro-chin'em, całkowicie zapomniałem o czym mówiliśmy.. o czym on teraz mówił ot przypomniał mi się stary druh.

- Słucham? Atsushi?

Zagrodził mi drogę a na twarzy chłopaka była wymalowana troska, może pomyślał żem oszalał? Głupi Muro-chin. Wyminąłem go, rozrywając przy tym kolejną paczkę krewetkowych czipsów.

- Nie waażne~

Nie słyszałem za sobą kroków lecz nie zamierzałem też się odwracać. Dogoni mnie. Ja nie mogłem Cię dogonić, Aka-chin. Gryz za gryzem, chrupnięcie za chrupnięciem. Słony posmak w ustach, ah dajcie mi coś do picia.

- Atsushi? Słuchasz mnie?

Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że ten ciągle coś do mnie mówi. Czułem się jakbym miał słuchawki w uszach gdzie gra mi bardzo głośna muzyka jednak.. Słyszałem ciszę.

- Hee.. Muro-chin gada i gada.. jak katarynka.

- Mógłbyś się trochę wysilić i mnie posłuchać od czasu do czasu. Pytałem, czy zechcesz wybrać się ze mną na mecz. W końcu grają przeciwko sobie Twoi przyjaciele z gimnazjum.

- Mmm, nie chce mi się~

Pusta paczka wylądowała w koszu a dłonie w kieszeniach swetra, byłem głodny nadal. Chciałem jeść i jeść, może myślałem, iż pomoże mi to w zapełnieniu pustki? Żadna słodkość nie potrafiła wynagrodzić mi nieobecności tego despotycznego cesarza.

- Nawet jeśli będzie tam twój Aka-chin?

Nie przystanąłem, udałem, że nie zależy mi na tym, że w końcu odpiąłem niewidzialną obrożę. Nie jestem już jego psem, ale cholera. Przywiązałem się jak kundel do właściciela. Pozwoliłbym mu na wszystko.

- Aka-chin i tak wygra, po co iść?~

Broniłem się, uciekałem od tego, od widoku jego poważnej, srogiej twarzy. Od oczu tak różnych jednak tak bardzo podobnych. Lgnąłem do niego jak ćmy do światła czy masochista do sadysty. Jestem masochistą. Sprawiał mi ból gdy nie spoglądał na mnie podczas rozmowy. Oszukiwałem się, wmawiałem, że po prostu nie chcę unosić głowy, że będzie bolał go kark. Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że nienawidzi tego gdy ktoś patrzy na niego z góry. Czy mnie też nienawidzisz Aka-chin?

- Ucichłeś Muro-chin..

Westchnąłem, patrząc na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Najchętniej usiadłbym tam gdzie stoję i jak dziecko wtulił.

- Nie słuchasz mnie więc po co mam psuć sobie krew? Poza tym jesteśmy już pod Twoim domem Atsushi.. I nie, nie wejdę. Muszę coś jeszcze zrobić.

Nie zdążyłem nawet dojść do słowa, nie chciałem być teraz sam. Wystarczyło mi, że był obok mnie tak jak to robił Aka-chin.

- Spytam raz jeszcze, pójdziesz ze mną? Zaczyna się o dwunastej, jutro.

- Obudź mnie Muro-chin.

Zadowolony stanął na palcach i przeczesał dłonią me fioletowe włosy. Dla niego nie muszę się zniżać, on sam podskoczy. Aka-chin pociągnąłby za smycz. Zamknąłem się w pokoju w otoczeniu słodkiego wojska cukierków, a ja niczym potwór pożerałem żołnierza raz za razem. Aka-chin by mi je zabrał. "Za dużo słodyczy spożywasz Atsushi, będzie Cię brzuch bolał. Jesteś moim wiernym pieskiem, jak mogę o Ciebie nie dbać?" Dbaniem nazywasz sadyzm, Aka-chin? Obracałem w palcach telefon, chciałem napisać do tej czerwonej gnidy jak go Mine-chin nazywa, ale.. Co takiego? Powodzenia? Odpisze, że nie potrzebuje tego bo wygra. Spotkajmy się? Nie odpisze a jeśli tak to pewnie nie będzie miał czasu. Odłożyłem go na półkę i nie przejmując się papierkami zasnąłem, wtulając się w poduszkę. Niech to wszystko okaże się snem, niech Aka-chin leży obok i głaszcze po włosach. Jak psa.

Muro-chin obudził mnie tak jak chciałem jednak nie odebrałem. Udawałem, że mnie nie ma. Gdy telefon ucichł napisałem do niego wiadomość o treści "źle się czuje, idź jaki wynik" Mecz trwał a ja pod kołdrą opychałem się cukierkami by zdusić w sobie to uczucie które powoli gniło we mnie. Tą tęsknotę i wściekłość zarazem. Udawałem kogoś kim nie jestem, udawałem, że nic mnie on nie obchodzi, ale gdy usłyszałem dźwięk nadejścia wiadomości, od razu ją odczytałem. Nie odpisałem. Musiałem napisać do kogoś innego. "Spotkamy się?"

Przegrał.


End file.
